I Don't Feel Like Dying Today
by Inumaru12
Summary: Hinawa's ghost tells Claus to join her on the other side.  Lucas and Claus don't think it's such a hot idea.  Crack-ish.  My attempt at humor at almost one in the morning. I blame you LukePrism.


**Title:** **I Don't Feel Like Dying Today  
>Genre:<strong> Humor/Drama**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Pairings:<strong> Nothing**  
>Warnings:<strong> ANTI-ANGST, Inumaru on fucking crack, bad language (mostly my own, LMAO), SPOILERS~, me fucking with everything about the Mother 3 ending, some OOC-ness, etc.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mother 3.**  
>Summery:<strong> Hinawa's ghost tells Claus to join her on the other side. Lucas and Claus don't think it's such a hot idea.

**I Don't Feel Like Dying Today**

Lucas blinked the sweat and tears away, focusing only on the figure in front of him.

Claus…His long lost brother.

The blonde's eyes prickled again but he forced them down. This wasn't the time to cry. He had to be strong. For Claus. With the firm stick in hand, Lucas unwillingly waited for Claus to make the next move.

The waiting was killing him. Why wasn't Claus doing anything? Why was he just standing there?

"Claus."

A voice. Telling by Claus' reaction, he had heard it too. Suddenly, she was there. She looked just how she had before she died. Long flowing brown hair, soft and gentle green eyes, and the long red dress and of course; a smile on her lips.

"Claus, you must be so tired." Her voice was like an echo, or maybe more of a whisper of the wind, Lucas couldn't decide. Either way, Lucas could hear her. He could hear and see his mother.

"M-mom." Lucas gasped, trying to calm his racing heart as he moved forward.

The spirit turned towards him and smiled.

"Lucas, sweetie, you've been so brave and strong. I'm so proud of you."

This time, Lucas let the tears flow.

"Mom!"

He staggered forward, next to Claus who was staring at Hinawa with large eyes, and in front of his floating mother. She leaned forward and placed a hand on both of her sons' cheeks.

"You both have been through so much. I wish I could've spared you the pain, but there was nothing I could do." She said sadly. Pulling her hand back from Lucas' face, she used it to cup the other cheek of Claus.

"You must be so tired. You need to rest now. Come be with your mother."

Claus just stared at her in a worshipping kind of way, and seemed ready to go along with whatever she said.

Lucas was in a state of shock.

"E-Excuse me? You want him to join you?" The boy stuttered, trying to understand what she had said.

"Yes. Claus has had to so many bad things, but now he doesn't have to deal with the pain anymore and he can finally rest."

Lucas stared blankly at his mother.

"So he would be resting, by joining you."

"Yes."

"Which means he would have to die."

"Yep."

"Commit suicide."

"Uh-huh."

"Go the way of Ophelia."

"Yeppers."

"And you _want_ him to do this?"

"I consent to it."

Lucas was sure his jaw was on the ground. Finally shaking himself out of it, he turned to his brother, who seemed to be in a Hinawa-induced daze. The boy growled slightly and grabbed his twin's hand, before turning Claus to face him and began to shake him vigorously.

"Claus, WAKE UP! Do you really want mom to tell you that it's a-okay to commit suicide? Isn't that the least bit weird?"

"Hey, I don't like that tone young man!"

Lucas ignored her, making the woman-ghost puff out her cheeks in indignation.

Claus blinked slowly, as if taking in everything for the first time.

"Well…" The red haired boy scratched the back of his head contemplating. "It doesn't seem very mom like to want your kids to kill themselves now is it? Usually they nag you to take care of yourself so you can grow up strong and live long."

"I do not nag!" Screeched the ghost.

"See!" Lucas nodded his head sharply. "So why commit suicide? It's such a waste, and besides I just found you again and I don't want to lose you!"

"B-But the trauma…the horrible things I did…How can I ever get past it?"

Claus glared at the ground, as if cursing it for ever existing. Lucas just stared at his brother as if he was an idiot, and then sighed. He then proceeded to punch Claus in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"For being a pussy. Get over it." Lucas cursed.

"You are in big, BIG, trouble young man! We don't use those kinds of words! Just wait till your father hears about this!" The ghost was once again ignored.

"Get over it? I did horrible things! I murdered people; I almost destroyed the world, I KICKED A KITTEN!"

"Pffft, you didn't have to go through what I did. I had to eat Kumatora's cooking-"

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"If she even touches a frying pan, whatever is cooking bursts into flames."

"You're exaggerating."

"She caused a pot full of water to suddenly burst into flames."

"…"

"That and I had to listen to dad sing drunken love songs to Boney."

Claus shuttered.

"Oh god, how did you survive?"

There was silence between the Lucas and Claus (Hinawa was still pouting, but the boys were ignoring her expertly) before Lucas spoke again.

"So…You're not gonna commit suicide right?"

Claus waved it off.

"Nah, I don't feel like dying today."

"Good, because if you did kill yourself I would have to do some very bad things to you."

"Like what?"

"I'd bury you in a fluffy hot pink dress and put make up all on you. And tell everyone how you were the one with all the stuffed animals that you just had to sleep with."

"You evil bastard."

Lucas shrugged and Claus sighed and Hinawa switched from whining about how her children didn't listen to her to raging about how much trouble the two boys were gonna be in when she told their father.

"Well, if she does tell dad about how we were 'misbehaving', then I guess dad will be happy to see mom at least." Lucas mumbled, Claus agreeing immediately.

"Well, let's wake up dad. Hey, do you think he'd be angry if I jumped on him like how we used to do as kids?" Claus asked excitedly. Lucas shrugged but that merely encouraged the other boy to go through with his plan.

Lucas smiled as he heard his father's shouts of pain and shock and as he ignored his mother's whining. Things were looking up.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? Seriously, I have no freaking idea. But if you want to blame someone, blame **Lukeprism**. I was having a conversation with her(him? Oh god, I don't even know, I'm sorry! XD) and I was talking about how their story (**Shinjitsu no Uta)** made me cry and how even though I knew that ending was coming, I still cried and wished Claus didn't have to die. Of course, somehow from that conversation I got the brain child for this.

….

I-I really don't know, okay! I was gonna go to bed at a good time like a good girl but I ended up staying up till almost one am to finish this. I don't even know if anyone will find this funny. I'm never sure with my sense of humor because people say I have a wicked/dark/perverted/strange sense of humor. *Le sigh*

I blame you Luke…*hugs*

Review?


End file.
